


EdTjelvar Cupcakes [recipes]

by KDHeart



Series: KD's bakery [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Baked Goods, Baking, Gen, Recipes, edtjelvar week 2021, not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: Ed and Tjelvar inspired cupcakes... pretty self-explanatory ;)
Series: KD's bakery [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194675
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EdTjelvar Week  
> Day 3  
> Lost | Found | Family | **Yellow**

It was a particular delight to get Ed and Tjelvar turned into cupcakes, let me tell you! From the start, I knew I wanted Ed to be bright and fluffy and I wanted something savory for Tjelvar... but it took some pondering before I found the right combination. What I eventually settled on was: 

Ed cupcakes - fluffy vanilla shortcake with lemon glaze as armor

Tjelvar muffins - smoked cheddar and walnuts (they're even _better_ is you butter them up!)

Together they make a perfect breakfast!

I'll put the recipes and more picks of each in the next chapters.

For now, feast your eyes on how well they look together!


	2. Tjelvar muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoked cheddar and walnuts muffins

So... If you want to start your day off with a nice, buff, outdoorsy orc archeologist, you're out of luck. But you _can_ start your day with these lovely muffins ;)

Ingredients:

  * 150gr flour
  * 100gr ground walnuts
  * 100gr smoked cașcaval or cheddar (shredded)
  * 330gr/1 1/2 cups buttermilk
  * 1tsp salt
  * 1/2tsp pepper
  * 1 1/2tbsp sugar
  * 1tsp baking powder
  * 1tsp baking soda
  * 2tbsp vegetable oil
  * 1 large egg


  1. Preheat oven (Gas Mark 6/200° C/400F).
  2. In a large bowl start mixing flour, walnuts, salt, pepper, baking powder, baking soda, sugar.
  3. Add in the shredded cheese.
  4. In another bowl, mix the egg, oil and buttermilk.
  5. Slowly mix the wet ingredients into the solid ones.
  6. Spoon the batter into the muffin tray and bake for 20-25min (I suggest using _silicone_ casings, because they will stick to the paper ones).
  7. Let them cool in the tray for 1-2min after you take them out and then let them cool completely.




	3. Ed cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy vanilla cupcakes with lemon glazing.

The sunshine paladin of our hearts! Bright, and light hearted and very good for your soul.

Ingredients

  * 4 eggs (separated)
  * 8 tbsp sugar
  * 8 tbsp cake flour
  * 3 tbsp heavy cream
  * 2 tbsp vanilla extract


  1. Preheat oven (Gas Mark 4/180° C/350 F)
  2. Beat the egg whites with 5 tbsp sugar until they form stiff peaks.
  3. Beat the yolks with 3 tbsp sugar.
  4. Add in the vanilla extract.
  5. Sift in the cake flour gradually and mix it in slowly.
  6. Mix in the cream.
  7. Add the egg whites and fold them in carefully.
  8. Spoon the batter into the muffin tray and bake for 15min
  9. Turn off the oven and leave them for 10 more minutes while it cools (door ajar) so they don't completely deflate
  10. Take them out and let them cool



Glazing:

  * 1 tbsp lemon juice
  * yellow food coloring
  * powdered sugar


  1. mix until you get a nice consistency 
  2. apply to cupcakes




End file.
